


笑勉人

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 12





	笑勉人

笑勉人   
—— 腿  
金俊勉在演出结束后，在后台多待了将近一个小时——跟前来观看音乐剧的朋友、粉丝，还有工作人员一一问候。左等右等，那个人还没出现。这会终于可以喘口气，坐在化妆镜前，把假发摘掉，揉揉被压扁的头发。看着镜子里稍有倦容的样子，对自己微微一笑。  
这时候，休息室的门终于被久等的那位敲开。  
“哥~俊勉哥~”  
吴世勋左手臂弯里搂着一大束花，右手提着两杯饮料和一个小蛋糕，完整的一个。  
“哦？世勋，你怎么来了？”  
“惊不惊喜？哥的演出我当然要来啊~”  
金俊勉眼尖的很，早就发现坐在观众里的吴世勋。明明是知道的，却还装作毫无防备的收到惊喜，这种小小的宠爱，吴世勋也算是独占了。他知道吴世勋喜欢看到自己惊喜的样子。这么晚了，要买到这么漂亮的鲜花束，还准备好了蛋糕饮料，吴世勋的心思确实让他很高兴。

吴世勋拉开金俊勉身旁的另一张椅子，把食物放在桌子上。金俊勉伸开手臂，吴世勋以为他在撒娇，反正房间里也没别人，他把花放在凳子上，凑上去把金俊勉抱了满怀，揉着对方埋在自己颈窝的脑袋。  
“谁让你抱我了，我要花。”  
“这样吗？我以为哥比起花，更喜欢我。”  
两人轻轻的笑着。  
“可是比起花，我更想抱着哥。”  
吴世勋补充了一句。  
金俊勉有些累了，在吴世勋怀里放松了身体，回抱了吴世勋。脑袋埋在吴世勋温暖的大衣上，确实有了点撒娇的念头，说话的声音闷闷的。  
“哥，今晚还要练习吗？”  
“不用了，这几天都没有我的排期。”  
“聚餐呢？”  
“应该是不用的。”  
“那一会俊勉哥会跟我一起坐车回去的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
吴世勋有点高兴，他好几天没看到金俊勉了，自己也是刚跑完行程赶着过来。看到金俊勉在舞台聚光灯下闪耀的演出，舞台下缺难掩疲惫的样子，自豪且心疼。  
“哥要不要喝点红参液，看起来好累……”  
“不用了，我不是正在补充营养么。”  
“哥是指……抱着我？”  
“你是我的营养剂，维他命。”  
金俊勉说完又觉得有点肉麻，后悔的蹭了蹭吴世勋的大衣翻领，这才发现，自己脸上的妆蹭了不少在吴世勋的外套上。  
“啊……衣服……”  
金俊勉抬头看了看吴世勋，很快又被吴世勋摁着脑袋，一副装作懂事的样子和语气。  
“哥累了就靠着吧，给我外套干洗费就行。”  
“可是，我现在想看着你。”  
吴世勋的心脏像是被紧紧地抓住几秒。稍稍松开金俊勉，手还环在彼此的腰上。金俊勉穿着戏服，仿佛从中世纪欧洲穿越过来的落魄贵族，五官精致恍如神亲手雕刻，满身散不尽的贵气却沾染了过多尘世的喧嚣。  
“俊勉，我可以吻你吗？”  
金俊勉闭上眼睛，用行动回答。本想轻轻一碰，可吴世勋动作更快的，右手托着金俊勉的后脑勺，加深了这个亲吻。吮了几次金俊勉的嘴唇，他就知道张开嘴，让吴世勋湿软的舌头进入自己的口腔，互相情深意切的摩擦着。金俊勉想稍稍喘口气，轻轻咬了口吴世勋的舌尖，不疼，对方本能的缩回舌头。金俊勉这才得空休息片刻，但他也知道这个吻不会就此结束，仍藕断丝连的吮着吴世勋的下唇，舌尖绕着上唇小心描绘着。吴世勋也没给他很多喘息的空闲，左手猛地一手，让金俊勉下身完全贴到自己身上，然后再次含着金俊勉露出的舌尖，再次湿吻起来。  
金俊勉鼻间哼哼的想要大口吸气，一张嘴只能又是被吴世勋双唇衔着舌头从里往外含，发出动情的吮吸声，湿滑黏腻。金俊勉全身已经不只是放松，而是几乎软瘫在吴世勋怀里。吴世勋把他轻轻抱起来放坐在化妆台上。没有化妆的耳朵尖已经微微发红，但又被身后化妆镜上强烈的灯光照的全身似乎镀上不可侵犯的圣光。吴世勋还没欣赏够，眼前的人像是堕落天使一样，抬起小腿勾了一下他，探身环住吴世勋的脖子，食髓知味的又要找嘴唇亲上去。吴世勋站在金俊勉两腿之间，双手各一边的抓着金俊勉的臀部揉弄着，嘴上愈发色情的回应着。  
直到身后的门外似乎有一群人经过，金俊勉才稍稍回神，嘴角还挂着两人激烈亲吻的痕迹。

“会有人进来的……”  
金俊勉意犹未尽，吴世勋更是。稍微抬眼一看，吴世勋嘴唇嘴角上都是金俊勉口色的口红印。吴世勋也看见金俊勉嘴上红艳的颜色淡了许多，立马反应过来他在笑什么。金俊勉用指腹去蹭吴世勋的嘴唇，实在是憋不住，笑出了声音。吴世勋一口含着他的手指，又亲了亲。抵着额头，满脸笑意。  
“你看，现在就算没人进来，要是我出去，大家都知道我们在里面干了什么。”  
“那我们在里面干了什么。”  
“什么都没干成，所以我正打算干点什么……”  
“不许在这乱来，不舒服，回家再……”  
“可以不洗澡吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我出门前洗过了，我也不嫌你，我们回到家就做，好不好？”  
“嗯，好……可是你要让我卸了妆再走。”  
“你快点，我怕等不及……”  
“管好你的东西。”  
金俊勉轻笑着下了桌，坐回去仔仔细细的吧夸张的舞台妆弄干净。吴世勋像只大狗一样，坐在旁边，抱着一束花，憨憨笑着，乖乖的等他。

可能你就是我笑容的全部理由。


End file.
